Dr Edrington's school for gifted children Season 1
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is a loving send up to the X-men and other superhero teams out there so In my mind this counts as a form of A love-note fan story to superhero comics everywhere. So enjoy and if you don't think is Fanfiction then I agree to some extent, it's just a story to parody and love superhero's so don't threat and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

In a property just outside of City of Tokyo There was a massive 20 Acre plot of land with a massive Building with the Name on a sign just outside the property along side a near abounded road that says  
"Dr. Edrington's School for Gifted Children"  
Outside the Academy the cherry blossoms were blooming and a young man about the age of Fifth teen wearing a pair of torn up jeans, A pair Of Nike Sneaker's and a plain white T-shirt. He had greasy black hair with milk white skin and blue eyes. He started walking up the pathway to the school and a Machine beeped and formed a Plasma based energy gate is formed onto the path ahead of him and a video feed was shot up from a holographic disc that popped out of the ground. A Voice Bank started playing and asked the Young man  
"Identification please?..."  
The young man asked  
"You mean my name?"  
The Voice banked repeated  
"identification please?..."  
The Young man answered the Voice bank with his name which he said  
"James Bartholomew Alexander the Fifth."  
The Voice banked beeped and told him  
"Please wait. We Will connect you to Dr. Edrington."

"..."

"Is this James?"  
James had gotten excited and said  
"Yes I am James! I have received this Letter from you about my Um... Specialties"  
"Of Course Please come in I will send in one of my best students to pick you Up."  
The plasma gate was retracted a Young woman also about the age of 15 arrived. She was wearing a uniform of a skirt, leggings, vest and undershirt with heir hair short and neat, kept out of her hair with hair Pins. She had light brown hair and was tall and had curves while also be somewhat busty. She walked up to James and Blandly said  
"I'm guessing your James?"  
He said while stuttering at her beauty  
"Y-y-yes..."  
"Good just follow me."  
They started walking to the school. As they were walking a sudden voice just appeared  
"Hi!"  
James went jumping into the air from surprise and as he looked around a Girl about the age of 14 was standing there just coming out of nowhere. She also wore the same uniform and her hair was a Darker brown. She asked The Girl  
"Hey Juliet who is this?"  
"This is James. He's the newest student."  
The girl walked up to James and told him  
"Nice to meet you but if you even start making moves on my girl then I will have to hurt you.":  
"Julie I am not "your girl" and you know that!"  
"Yes You are and I just brought a cute new swimsuit for me to wear and you to stare."  
She said it so seductively as if they were lovers and Juliet said  
"No I am NOT!"  
A bolt of lightning was shot out of her body and nearly electrocuting Julie but missed as she teleported to a nearby spot. James was not too surprised and as he turned around he saw the School there were a whole lot of Superpowered Teen's practicing on the field firing beams of energy, going a near light speeds and even manipulating time and space around them. A Man in a black suit and with a prostatic leg and external heart implant started walking up to them and said  
"Hello James welcome to Dr. Edrington's School for gifted children. A safe haven for Mutants everywhere."  
James was In awe as the school was full of several superhuman teens just like him. Edrington looked to Him and asked  
"Might I ask what is your Power presa?"  
James was suddenly removed from the awe and told the Man  
"I um... I have Matter manipulation?"  
Julie started jumping all over James and asked Him  
"Wow! Can you show us how that works?!"  
James obliged and he started manipulating the air around him turning some of it into a Gold Ingot with the Marking "24K. Gold". Julie was amazed and starts fangirling and Juliet who was easily impressed but Is now somewhat Impressed Give a quick  
"Hmm."  
And Edrington said  
"Great Job! You will be a great addition to the student body. Let me show you to rest of the student Body.

10 Minutes later...

A bunch of students were lined up to introduce themselves and show off their Powers. A Girl with long white hair and a shy personality with a soft voice stepped up and said  
"Hello My name is Vixen. My power is to Manipulate Water, steam and/or Ice."  
She showed off her powers by turning the air into water molecules, water Molecules to Ice, Ice to steam and steam but to Air.  
A young African American Man started stepping up. He is large and he also had a proud personality. He said with a Kenyan accent  
"My name is Nigel. My power is To adapt to any situation."  
He then took a match and lit his arm aflame. As soon as that happened His body started adapting to the situation as his skin turned to scutes made out of stone and flesh made out of Obsidian and as the fire consumed His body Vixen turned the air into water putting out the fire and his adaptability turning him back to normal. Next was a Blue Skinny young man with blue hair with Pointy ears and a long tail with a barb at the end. He said  
"Hello my name is Cain. My power is Teleportation Like that of Julie, rapid claw attacks, Mind Manipulation and Mind control."  
He then teleported all across the place while using his mind control to Make Vixen pour more water on Nigel. Next was a very small girl about 3ft tall with Short black hair tied in pigtails. She said  
"Hello my name is Emily. I am 17 despite how I look and my power is that I can Manipulate my size."  
She first changed her size to that of a quarter then grew to the size of Bull elephant with the strength to match and started hitting the ceiling so she went back to her normal height. Then there was a girl in suit of Armor that looks like a ironclad hazmat suit and she said very shyly  
"Hello my name is Kate. I have the power to spread any kind of bacteria, virus and/or disease... But i shouldn't show that." Next was another girl who looked a little like Emily except she was about 5'7" and she said  
"My name is Leia. My powers include creating portals, small black Holes, white holes, manipulating time and space."  
She then demonstrated by creating a portal to her mini fridge and grabbing a Soda. she opens the Can and starts Drinking. Then there was man with a hug jaw filled with jagged razor sharp teeth and huge muscular arms and he said  
"Hello My name is Gorganopsid but everyone just calls my Gorgon. My jaws can rip through steel like paper." He then grabbs a peice of scrap metal and shredded it with his Jaw and arms in just 1.5 seconds flat.  
And Finally there was another girl. she was pretty with blonde hair, milky white skin and had plenty of curves and a extra large bust but really shy and embaressed by it. She shyly said  
"Hello My name Elizabeth. My power is that I can talk to animals and make them do what I want. She then calls in her pet racoon and told him to shake James's hand which he did. she then added  
"And i Bet you already met Juliet and Julie."  
Dr. Edrington said to James  
"Arent they all great! Now all of you go to your dorm rooms. I shall tell you if anything happens..."  
He then turns to Juliet and said  
"Do you mind taking in our new student to his dorm room?"  
Julie broke into the conversation and said  
"Of course we will!"  
They took James to his room and he told them  
"Thanks."  
Juliet said  
"No Problem and if you have any questions come to me."  
Both girls left and James was happy as he is now to become a budding SuperHero.


	2. Chapter 2

One day at the School James, Juliet, Julie, Cain, Gorgon, and Kate where all cleaning the Pool area after Cain planted a Massive bath bomb in which they had to drain the pool and clean it because Cain decided to spread the blame in order to Remove some heat off himself knowing he can't just blame one person and get away with it. They all had mops and were told by Dr. Edrington to clean the entire Room from top to bottom. Cain was whistling a work song until Gorgon Grabbed him by his throat and said to him snarling  
"You took My afternoon away from me!"  
Cain said while gagging  
"I-I'm sorry...*Gag* It was just a prank."  
Cain started reading his mind and asked him with a smirk  
"So... You were *Gag* going to watch MLP?"  
Gorgon Dropped him and tried to cover up his tracks by stutteringly saying  
"N-No! You were going to watch it!"  
"Oh yeah, sure I was..."  
Gorgon slowly and nervously backed away and continued cleaning. James noticed how kate was having a hard time picking up one of the mops with her titanium bio-hazard suit hands and he went to help. Their hands touched (Kates with her armored hand) and they both blushed before James grabbed the mop and said while handing it to her  
"H-Here. I-I-I think you would n-need this for c-cleaning up the mess."  
She blushes and said in a very sweet tone  
"Thank you."  
Julie buts in and said  
"Whatcha Doing?"  
Juliet noticed Julie bothering them, shocked her with a lightning bolt and yelled to her  
"Oi! Leave Them Alone!"  
Julie said while having smoke from her hair and frowning  
"OK."  
and she teleports away back to her cleaning duties. as soon as she teleports away she asks Juliet  
"Hey, Juliet. I was wondering after this we can both go to the shower and..."  
Juliet threw a mop at Julie that faceplanted onto her face and Cain couldn't help but say  
"Rejected!"  
Just as that happened Dr. Edrington came over the Intercom and said  
"Hello, students. I will need the ones cleaning up the Poolroom to meet me at the office as I have a hero mission for them and them Only. That is all."  
James asked to himself  
"I wonder what he wants?"  
That is when a screen with a face appeared on the wall and said  
"I don't know but it must be important!"  
James was scared so bad he jumped and asked  
"Gah! What is that?!"  
"What is that?! What is that?! I am a He, not A it, mister!"  
Juliet decided to answer his question  
"This is P.I.B. (Personal Interactive Butler). He is an intelligent AI that is attached to the school and is designed to take care of Butler like duties such as cooking, cleaning, and Etc."  
"Woah! Woah! Woah! If he can clean then why isn't he doing it?"  
P.I.B answered his question with  
"Becuase Eddy told me not to clean this mess."  
"Eddy? You mean Dr. Edrington?"  
"Yeah! I call him Eddy because we're the best friends."  
Julie said to all of them  
"I'll beat you there!"  
and teleports there and Cain replies  
"Not if I beat you first!"  
and teleports as well.  
James said to himself  
"Man Am I excited for my first mission! what about you Kate?"  
Kate noticed he was talking to her and asked while blushing  
"Are you asking me if I am excited?"  
"Yeah Are you?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Good!"  
Kate blushes a little and smiles.  
Time Skip!  
They were all waiting at Dr. Edringtons Office for his orders and they were all kind of nervous over what to call them specifically say. He finally coughed into his fist and said  
"Well students I have a mission for you today and it seems to be a good start for our newest member James so I want all of you to accompany him."  
Juliet asked Dr. Edrington  
"Well, who is it?"  
"It's The Phoniex."  
Julie had gotten scared and said to him  
"The Ph-Phoniex? Isn't he really dangerous?!"  
"Yes but That's why I want you to accompany James; He is much too dangerous alone. Phoniex is at again and from the information, I had received he has been attacking the "New century Genetic Corporation" building in New York City stealing the Genetic information of nearly the entire population of NYC and he might be planning something."  
James was confused and asked  
"Who is The Phoniex?"  
Edrington answers with  
"The Phoniex is the best way to say it "A Mad Man" who had cybernetically enhanced himself that will stop at nearly nothing to Kill those who oppose him."  
"And you want me to try to stop him?"  
"With Help My pupil! with help!"  
Gorgon had gotten a grin on his face and said to no one in general  
"I will enjoy smashing his Helmeted skull in!"  
Dr. Edrington heard that and said unto him  
"Now now Gorgon we do not Kill. that is our number one rule. remember that my Pupil."  
"Yes. Of course the teacher."  
He then turns his attention to the rest of them and said  
"For the rest of you, I need you to go to Manhattan as soon as possible so I need you to get going."  
The all said Yes Sir and left.  
Time Skip to Manhattan!  
The building they were at was destroyed with broken glass windows and bottles with papers and chemicals spilled everywhere. Cain could not help but say  
"Man what A Dump!"  
Julie soon teleported in from the nearby room and said  
"Guys you may want to check this out."  
They followed her to the nearby room in which on a brief case-Computer which was left on. James took a look and it had a digital document on it called "Project SmallPox."  
Gorgon said sarcastically  
"Well, that doesn't sound very good."  
Juliet Looked deeper into the document and said almost with no voice  
"Oh no."  
James asked her  
"What is it?"  
"It turns out project Smallpox is a Bio-weapon project based on a Toxic Gas that can wipe out entire populations based on their DNA."  
Cain asked her  
"So who are they making it for?"  
"It says here it's for some Terrorists for a cool million but the data here has been copied and stolen. Those Bastards!"  
Kate asked her  
"So what you are saying here is that the entirety of New York is in danger?"  
"Yes. I think so."  
As soon as she said that a hail-fire of bullets were crashing through the walls and windows and they all ducked for cover (Except for Gorgon as he was bulletproof). as soon as the bullets stopped a man wearing a suit of armor made out of black and glowing red armor with a powerful tail, Big, glowing, yellow Dragonfly Like eyes and elf-like ears. He was also riding a fusion cell powered Hoverboard with Mini Guns, grenade launchers, missile packs, and an Ionic-Dampener. The Hoverboard was also painted Black with Red glowing marks and resembled to have the face of a predator like an animal. He said to them in a deep, booming, powerful voice  
"Hello, Children!"  
James was the first to get out of the cover and ask  
"I'm guessing your Phoniex?"  
"Yes. I am Your Darkest Nightmares, Your Crushing reality, Your Worst Fate, I am the Phoniex!"  
James sarcastically said  
"And he is the man who monologues too much..."  
Phoenix only snarled at him and Juliet asked him  
"What do you want to do with the Bio-weapon Phoniex?"  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked. You see I have made a cure for the Weapon so I will release the toxin on the city and then sell the cure for twenty bucks a pop; Either that or just sell it to the terrorists to make a million. I got to crunch the numbers but its most likely the first option so yeah; The first option."  
Cain could not help but yell at him  
"Thanks for telling us your Plan You idiot!"  
"I did? Damnit! Well, you'll never catch me!"  
He was about to get away until Cain teleported on top of him and yelled  
"Surprise Sucker!"  
and pushed him off. Pheonix using his mental link with his Hoverboard to command it to attack which it did by firing its machine guns and Ionic-Dampener at our heroes. Phoniex started fist fighting Cain and Julie in a martial arts styled fight which he was winning a slight bit, chipping the two heroes at their bodies as he both damages and bruises them. The Hoverboard, in fact, is chasing down the rest of them as it fires all of its weapons at them keeping them under suppressive fire. That was when James had an Idea.  
"Kate?"  
"What is it?"  
"whats your bio-hazard suit made out of again?"  
"Um... Titanium."  
"OK. I need you and Gorgon to take the fire from us."  
"What?! But I can't do it! I'm too scared!"  
"Don't worry about it. I believe in you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
She gained the confidence that she needed and dragged Gorgon out to take all of the fire being thrown at them.  
Jay then turned his attention to Juliet while making a Lightning rod out of A Table leg by using his matter manipulation and said to her with a serious and commanding tone  
"Ok, Juliet when I plant this on Phoniex I need you to send a lightning bolt to him. Got it?"  
"Sure!"  
James started running at Phoneix and jumped to plant the lightning rod onto Phoneix's back and Juliet sent out a lightning bolt which the lightning rod multiplied its power and shocked the hell out of Phoniex and made him drop the data with the Project: smallpox data. His Hoverboard noticed him knocked out and it picked him up and flew away. James grabbed the USB device and they all had t cheer as it was their first battle and they won. so good for them.  
3 days after the events of the battle New York was saved and the company is being investigated for their terrorist and traitorous activities. They all had Pizza out to celebrate and it was a good ending indeed. Till next time...  
To be continued...


End file.
